Huddy: Love is Unpredictable Chapters 1 thru 5
by HuddyRox
Summary: My House and Cuddy fic that I wrote a LONG time ago, this last summer. Its about the complicated love of Huddy. Sorry its very OOC so you have been warned :- Please R &R :- Enjoy


House and Cuddy

Our Love Story (Cuddy's POV)

_**Chapter 1:**_

_**The Kiss**_

When I woke up this morning everything was as usual. There was a sense of familiarity in the air…. Something was different but, I couldn't figure out what.

I gowned as my alarm clock beeped loudly in my ear. When I got up and looked in the mirror my hair was sticking up everywhere and for a reason beyond me I was smiling. I had no idea why but I didn't have time to dwell on it, I was going to be late for work so as fast I could manage I got in the shower and then got ready. After I dropped off Rachel I got ready to face House and The Clinic.

At work 30 minutes later I had to go do 2 hours of Clinic Duty. Walking as fast as my skirt would allow I passed House's office, I saw all three of his employees just sitting there. Surveying the room I noticed that Taub was asleep, Thirteen was on the computer, and Foreman was looking over a file.

" What are you guys doing? Don't you have jobs to be doing?" I asked.

" No House hasn't showed up yet." Thirteen said looking up from computer. She smirked when Taub ( who was tipping his chair) fell over.

" Whoa what is going on?" Taub said standing up.

" Its almost 10:30! He isn't here yet?" I said ignoring him.

" Nope." Forman said.

" He will be in soon." I replied walking away.

Late for Clinic duty I walked hastily to Room 1.

" Ok it looks like you have strep that was caused…"

When I looked up from the file I was a mere foot away from the infamous Dr. House. He was wearing his usual outfit, sneakers, blue jeans, and a sure to be dirty shirt, and no lab coat for coarse just to piss me off.

" House leave me alone I am already--"

" I slept with Cameron." He stated

" House you shouldn't have done that! She is married!' I cried outraged. I could also feel jealously rising through my body, of course he would like her she is smart and pretty. Just thinking about her new look made me hate her. Her blond hair, tasteful tops, cute pants and of course how casual it always looked. Keeping my face calm I said, " Why are you telling me? You know I'll tell Chase."

Obviously enjoying my comments House smiled and said, "I didn't really sleep with Cameron."

Thank you House! I am now 20 minutes late for Clinic duty. Now get to your office and do your job. You must have something to do and if you don't you can do my Clinic hours and Wilson's on top of yours!"

" Nah I am blowing off Clinic this week."

Held in his strong, intense stare I couldn't hardly think straight. As he started to walk away I said, " House?"

When he turned around and looked me in my eyes I lost all that I had planned to say. His eyes were a blue sea that I was drowning in.

As I broke his intense but surprisingly comfortable stare the thoughts came back. I was going to tell him that I was his boss and he HAD to listen to me. Even though I really wanted to tell him how much he meant to me. But I just couldn't will my self to say it. I took a step closer because all I wanted was to be close to him. Now there were only a few inches between us. Slowly he tilted my head, his lips slowly and gently embracing mine. Soft and comfortable but after a second he and I wanted more. I slowly opened my mouth looking around to make sure the curtains were closed and they were. He was like a drug to me he dulled all of my sences except for passion and touch. All I knew was that House and I were kissing very passionately. " House….I have to…go." I said between kisses. I couldn't help but think that I loved him. At that my heart rate accelerated. Feeling my heart beat he took it as permission to kiss me even deeper.

" Click." The door sounded as it opened

I cant let anyone see me like this…I thought as I tried to break the contact. He took his hands and shoved me closer to his body. When I finally got away Wilson was standing there with his jaw on the floor and his eyes huge. I looked at House confused and he had the smile of a pleased 5 year old.

_**Chapter 2:**_

_**The Explanation**_

"Oh sorry Cuddy…..House I got your page." Wilson said recovering.

" House…." I said gritting my teeth.

" Wilson pay up." House said cutting me off.

" House I have a reputation I would like to keep."

" Well, Ill just leave now." Wilson said turning pink, and backing away.

" Ok Ill come with you." House said walking away. He was so fast I didn't have time to protest.

Now more than 20 minutes late for Clinic I started doing my hours, when I finished I heard House and Wilson talking…..

" House you shouldn't have done that…your just teasing her now. If you ever want a real relationship with her you need to be a human, not an ass."

" Your right, I love her!" House replied.

" Seriously? Your admitting it?"

" No."

" No to which? That you love her or that your admitting it.?"

"Both." House stated.

As I stood there I smiled and silently thought I love you too! Then I realized the reason I woke up smiling was because I was thinking of all of the good moments I have had with House.

" House? Don't you have a case?" I asked him when I walked past his office and once again his "ducklings" were not doing anything.

"No and I am not going to either."

" You do now….24 year old female she is seizing." I replied. " and she is hot."

" Are you giving me this case because you want me to do something? Or because you want me to drool over her and not look down your shirt?" He said his eyes narrowing.

"Only because it will get you to do something!"

"No its because you want me to stop bugging you."

" That's it House! Yours so cleaver you saw right through my plan! Do your job!" I said walking away.

While in my office I remembered a new detail House was looking down my shirt more than usual. Today I was wearing a low cut white long sleeved shirt, a grey skirt that went to my knees, and my usual black high heals. This was interesting because I had wore this a million times and House had never acknowledged it any more than usual….until now. Was he just trying to screw with me?

When I went back to the Clinic a few nurses were whispering and looking my way. Undoubtedly talking about House and I. Not to my surprise House wasn't in the Clinic or in his office.

" Where is House?" I asked Wilson in his office.

" What makes you think I know?" He asked obviously uncomfortable about a few hours earlier.

" Because you guys are like 5 year olds. And when you sneak out one has to tell the other. You don't know how to keep secrets from each other."

"I don't know…. Cuddy? Sorry about earlier…"

"I cant believe you let him drag you into that, but its not your fault he could convince a cop to steal."

"If you find him please call me….

"Ok."

On my way to my office ( while in the elevator) House walked in.

"Where have you been? I have been---"

He stopped me by kissing me yet again. At first knowing his intentions were to make money I tried to get away. This time he was more persuasive.

When I got away we stood there lost in the abyss of each others eyes. Standing there I felt like I was peering into the endless desert of his soul.

Almost as if House had planned it one of the nurses from earlier was standing there.

Noticing her presence House broke the gaze and got off the elevator. So did I and I went to my office. I touched my lips and I could still feel the spark. All I could think is love is a losing game. One I wanted to win…

**Chapter 3: **

**The Middle Of The Night**

The rest of the week went as normal as things could with House around. House was a annoying and pesty as usual. He didnt try to cuz any more trouble around the hospital well no more that usual.

As I walked out the front of Princeton-Plainsboro I was very ready for the weekend. Today House and totally left me alone with you think would have made me very happy but I couldn't figure out why he suddnly was leaving me to my buisness and it kind of bothered me.

When I got home it was late because I had had a mountain of paperwork to do and I never even finished it. I had to bring part of it home with me. After the hectic week I had (even with out House bothering me) I was relieved to see the modern yet ventage style home. I got a phone call and it was Wilson he said he knew how my week had went and wanted to give me a night of rest. He was comming to pick up Rachel.

"Are you sure you want to take her, I mean she sleeps great but I mean she is a lot of work." I said.

"Yeah you really need a break."

"Your so sweet Wilson! I owe you!" I said as he left my House with Rachel after I gave him a kiss on the cheek and said good night.

I went to bed early at about 10:30 pm. After finishing all that paperwork I was never happier to see that soft, plush, queen size bed. The golden comforter was purfect it was not to warm and not too cold. As soon as I put my head on the pillows I could feel my eye lids getting heavy and my eyes closing.

* * *

"House?? House where are you??" I asked looking around the deserted Hospital.

"Over here Cuddy..." He said slowly.

"House are you ok?" I asked horrified. Houses face was all bloody and all I could think was he was going to die. Ding Dong. House was suddenly seizing.

* * *

I woke up in a cold sweat. I was totally disoriented. What was going on??? I a rush I realized that my door bell was ringing.

"Uh!!" I moaned "Go away!!"

Again the door bell rang and I decided that the quickest way to get some real sleep was to answer the door and get rid of the person at the door. So I got up and got dressed.

"House??? What are you doing here?" I asked a little disturbed remembering my dream.

"I just couldn't stay way from you anymore...Wilson had told me the day that I kissed you that I needed to be human instead of an ass...I decided that I could never stop being an ass so I just tried to stay away from you. But I cant anymore." He said explaining.

Feeling happier that he was not staying away for a bad reason I felt ready to go back to bed and get a lot of wonderful rest.

"Can I come in?" He asked.

"Uh...ok." I said.

"House what are you doing here?" I repeated.

"I already told you...I just wanted to see you."

"Ok well I am really tired so you have seen me now can I go to bed?" I asked rubbing my eyes.

"No I cant...Can you just eat one piece of cake? Or can you just one moment of a T.V. show?"

"Ok House you have made your point." I said walking to the couch.

We sat there for a few moment and just stared into each others eyes. I felt as if I could drown in the intesity of his stare. Before eather of us knew what was going on we were kissing. I felt liquid in his arms. And when we kissed I closed my eyes and saw a burst of fireworks flashing all the colors of the rainbow. When I inhaled I could smell him he smelled corse and real. Just as I had knew he would in all of those comforting dreams.

His kisses were soft and subtle, and it never grew into more than that.

"House....I cant....I just cant sleep with you..." I said between kisses.

"Why not??" He said.

"Because.."I said breaking the kiss"Because I love you as certain dark things are loved, secrtely betweed the shadow and the soul ,I love you like this because I have never knowen anyother way of loving, but there is no you or I, so intimate that your hand apon my chest is my hand....so inimate that when I fall asleep its your eyes that close." I said and slowly drifted off into a deep sleep in his arms.

**_Chapter 4:_**

**_The Next Day_**

" House?? Why arent you at work yet?? Call me back as soon as you get this." I asked on his answering machine because it was 11:30 am and House still hadn't showed up yet.

* * *

"Where is House?" I asked Wilson.

"I don't know. Why are you asking me?"

"Because I know you know. What does he have a girl friend? Or did he get hurt?" I asked kind of worried. I almost wished that if it were one of the two that he was hurt I couldn't stand the thought that he had a girl friend after all of the feelings we had shared last night. I hadn't seen him since he left early this morning I don't even know where he had gone.

The rest of the day went by and I never heard anything about him no one else did either. When I got off of work I stopped by his house and when he didn't open the door I found the key where he usually put it in the tree next to the door, and opened the door. I found the place just like I knew he had left it. I realized with a shock that he had never come home this morning.

I ran to my car and took off to look for him. I called Wilson to tell him that House had never went home and if he wanted to help me look for him meet me at my house in 10 min. On my way to my house I stopped at Chase and Cameron's apartment and told them I was going to look for House and asked them to watch Rachel, they did and I told them I owed them.

Wilson met me at my house and we made a list of all of the possible places House would be. It was now dark outside and I was worried we wouldn't find him until morning but I wasn't going to stop until I found him!! Wilson was talking all of the usual places like stores and alcohol and stuff like that and I was going to check the guitar store that was open for 24 hours and his usual restaurants ( other than Wilson's house).

Wilson and I searched for more than an hour finding nothing, he and I went back to my house to get jackets because it was getting a little cold he was don't checking all of his places on the list and he was worried about me being by myself this late at night so he was going with me. We drove around until we came to a cross road there were four different ways to go. The buildings were all made of brick and the lamp post behind me cast a ghostly shadow on the pavement in front of me. I walked as softly as I could down my first one to check. I jumped back when a rat in the trash on the road squeaked.

I ran down the road yelling Houses name. "Whosh!" sounded the puddles as I ran through them ( I had been raining).

" House??? House please answer me!!!!" I yelled.

Suddenly I saw him laying unconscious in a puddle.

" House!!" I screamed running toward him. " Wilson he is over her and he has a slow pulse and is breathing shallowly."

Wilson ran over to me and helped me pick him up so we could get him in the car. We laid him down in the back seat and drove as fast as we could to Princeton-Plainsboro's emergency room.

On the way to the hospital Wilson called Cameron on her cell and told her about Houses condition. They met us at the hospital with Rachel. House had a concussion and his heart was beating slow.

"beeeeeeep!" Houses heart stopped.

"House don't die on me!!!" I screamed. As they tried to restart his heart…….

TBC

**_Chapter 5 :_**

**_Cuddy's Broken Heart_**

"House!! Your gonna live I just know it!!" I screamed inside. All I wanted was to hear him make a rude comment about my ass or about my low cut top. I had left the room so I wouldn't be in the way.

"We got Houses heart to restart but he is in a coma, I know this is hard for you because it is me...no one would ever believe that I actual miss the way he treated me." Cameron said when she came out.

"Thanks Cameron you have been such a help." I said giving her a hug before she turned and walked away.

I went to sit by his bed and talk to him.

"House I just want to hear you insult me, I want to hear to make fun of how low cut my shirt is and I want to see that twinkle in your eye and we fight and you look down my shirt and I want to see that smile on your face when I walk away and you know you won the fight. I never knew how much all of those little things meant to me until being faced with not ever having them again. I want to feel the spark on your lips as I slowly kiss them." At that I got on his bed and laid my head on his chest and held his hand. Laying there with the curtains closed just he and I, I could hear his heart beating in unison with mine and I couldn't hold in my tears anymore. I let my tears silently fall down my face the only thing that slowed my tears was his soft breathing.

I spent the rest of the night right next to his bed side I never moved because if he were to wake up I wasn't going to go to miss it.

Suddenly an idea came to me since talking wasn't working very well I was going to go to appeal to his since of touch.

Squeezing his hand tightly fearing that it would be the last time I felt his warmth I slowly made my way on top of him and started kissing him as passionately as I could manage with the fear that this would be the last time. For the first few moments I had no glimmer of hope that this was ever going to work but then as the kiss became more passionate I felt his mouth responding to mine. As his eyes fluttered open I stopped kissing him.

" Why did you stop??"

"Because you just came out of a coma and you are not healthy enough to stand up let alone have the long awaited sex with me."

"Ok but when I get better you will have sex with me wont you??"

"House I am not sure........"

He cut me off by kissing me more passionately than I have ever known was possible coming from House.

I moaned in pleasure losing all sense of what I was doing.

"House we just cant. But I promise we will later...I promise."

"Mmmm I don't want to stop."

"Come on House we cant not now...." I said trailing off.

"But hey Cameron and I finally made friends something about you almost dieing and I am not sure anymore of the story." I said laughing.

We spent the rest of the time just talking about mindless stuff.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ( Switches to House POV)

I couldn't even think about how to explain how she made me feel just simply staring at her made my day. She was a beauty beyond this world, she is a god that has been sent down to save me. I never wanted to let go of her....

I could see her as warm, real, and vibrant melting the black ice of my heart and setting my soul free.

I gently let my eyes close as I gently caressed her arm. And she fell asleep in my arms.


End file.
